


(29) You could have warned me

by Rynnsama



Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, agument, but they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Jimmy surprises his wife with a trip to Big Bear with his old Cobra Buddies and their families.
Relationships: Jimmy (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066487
Kudos: 3





	(29) You could have warned me

**Author's Note:**

> still not a drabble lol

Frustrated Hannah removed one earring and then the next. It had been a long week at work and she had even stayed late that night to make sure that there would be nothing needing her attention that weekend so she could unplug and enjoy her family. She hated getting home after her girls had gone to bed. At least Maddison had still been up finishing some homework so she could enjoy the weekend too. Hannah had just been surprised to find out that they had very different weekends in mind.

“You could have warned me.” She finally spoke, reaching out for a makeup remover wipe. “I mean you do have a phone don’t you James? At the very least you could have sent a text.”

Jimmy sighed. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I hate surprises.” Hannah was rubbing at her face with the wipe using more force than necessary.

“I thought you’d enjoy getting away for the weekend. You know fresh air and sunshine.”

Hannah balked. “No, no you don’t get to make this out to be some favour for me. All I wanted was a weekend with my family. No, this is for you, so you can go and spend time with your little Cobra friends.”

“Hannah it’s not like that…”

“But it is Jimmy!” she threw down the wipe, standing as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. “We do joint family vacations almost every summer, the Christmas parties, New Year's parties, birthday parties! And it’s always the same, you go off with your buddies like your still a bunch of stupid teenage boys, Becca and Susan do whatever they do and I end up babysitting Avri or worse, by myself!”

“I thought you liked Becca and Susan…” Jimmy’s voice was timider this time.

Hannah couldn’t help the sob that escaped as she wiped her eyes. “I do, I love them. One on one they are great but put them together…” She sighed, “I know they don’t mean to but I am left out. It’s bad enough that I’m six years younger than all of you, but I didn’t even grow up in the Valley. My experiences in North Carolina give me nothing to relate to them with.”

Jimmy stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his wife and hugged her close. Hannah clung tightly to him crying into his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

“When Tommy called to invite us all to Big Bear this weekend I thought it would be perfect. You’ve been so busy I thought you’d love the time at the lake with the kids distracted. I wanted to let you relax, you’ve been so tense lately. Look, I’ll just message them and say we can’t make it after all, okay?”

Hannah felt terrible that she had taken her frustrations out on her husband. Being exhausted wasn’t helping matters either.

“No.” She shook her head, “No you’re right. Going to the mountains will do us all some good. Maddie sounded so excited and I’m sure the other two are as well.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“I’ll try to be more careful to help you feel included. Honestly Han, I had no idea.” Jimmy sounded so guilty.

“I know, and I know I’m also a little over-sensitive too. I guess I still feel insecure from time to time,” she admitted.

“You? My brilliant, beautiful and successful wife insecure?” he kissed her softly. “No, if anyone is insecure it should be me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She replied, holding him tight.

“You’re right though, we do spend a lot of time with my friends and family. When was the last time we visited your parents?” Jimmy kissed the top of her head.

“Thanksgiving… about a year and a half ago.”

“We are definitely overdue then, next time you can get a block of days off let’s go to North Carolina. I’m sure the girls would love to see their cousins.”

“I don’t know about them, but I know I would really love that.” She pressed onto her toes as she reached up to kiss him.

“Are you sure you want to go to Big Bear? I can cancel, really.” Jimmy asked once more.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m sorry for getting so mad.” Hannah apologized.

“Next weekend let's see if my parents can come and stay with the girls.” He smiled.

She gave him a questioning look. “Why?”

“Because I want to spend a night alone with my wife,” Jimmy replied.

Hannah smiled happily, burying her face in his shoulder as she clung tightly to him. “I’d like that a lot.”

She closed her eyes, savouring the embrace before pulling away with another kiss. “But if we are leaving for the mountains in the morning we should probably get to bed.”

“You’re probably right.” Jimmy smiled, returning the kiss.


End file.
